


It’s Taking Its Toll

by SomethingWicked123



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT 2007, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt cgi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mikey Comforts Raph, Raph crying, Underage Drinking, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123
Summary: Set in TMNT 2007. The brothers Leo left behind aren’t dealing so well.-Even with how short tempered Raph had always been...he and Donny rarely argued at all, and definitely not to this magnitude. But now, especially lately. They were at each other ALL THE TIME.





	1. It’s Taking Its Toll

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Ninja Turtles. 
> 
> I’ve tagged this as under age drinking...in my head in TMNT (2007) the guys are about 18. But I know that’s not the legal Drinking age in NY.

5 am and Mikey was laying in his bed wide awake, he couldn’t sleep. He just felt...uneasy. He didn’t know why. Well, maybe he did. Raph and Donny had had really bad argument yesterday afternoon. Mikey had walked in during the middle of it, after his latest Cowabunga Carl gig. And it was bad. Bad enough that he hadn’t even tried to intervene. He had no clue who’s side he should be on. And to be honest. He was quite sick of being in the middle.

Leo’s extended absence was taking its toll. Raph and Donny were never like this before. Even with how short tempered Raph had always been...he and Donny rarely argued at all, and definitely not to this magnitude. But now, especially lately. They were at each other ALL THE TIME.

They were all stressed. Leo should have been back months ago. And Master Splinter was sick. A bad flu had gone through the family; and Splinter had been hit hard. Don said he was going to be ok. He was getting better every day. But he was still in bed resting and had been for days.

Mikey was scared. He was scared for their ageing Father. He was scared that Raph and Donny were never going to be how they used to be. He was scared that Leo would never come home.

Mikey got up, giving up the idea of sleep. Maybe some mindless T.V would help his worried thoughts. But he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling. He was sure his brother’s argument (arguments, they never stopped now days) was part of it, and his father being ill. But also he just felt like something was wrong.

Mikey decided to do a quick sweep of the lair before settling in to watch T.V. Leo’s room was closed...as it always was now days. Raph’s door was open, which meant he wasn’t inside. But Mikey checked anyway and saw that it was empty. Mikey moved quietly to Don’s closed door and pushed it open. He was surprised to see Donny actually asleep in his own bed. Most nights Don fell asleep slumped at his desk. Mikey backed out slowly and carefully shut the door.

Next he checked on Splinter. The old rat was sleeping too. The rest of the lair was quite. Raph wasn’t anywhere. Mikey checked the dojo, the kitchen, Don’s lab and even went and opened Leo’s door. But Raph was no where in sight. Now Mikey felt panic flutter in his chest. Yes, Raph was out all night most nights...but it was after 5am. It would be light soon. And Mikey just felt that something wasn’t right.

Raph had stormed off after fighting with Donny. Which was more then 12 hours ago. Mikey went back to his room and used his shell cell to dial Raph’s number. Raph didn’t pick up. Mikey rang again. Still no answer. Mikey briefly considered waking Don, but his brother was actually asleep, in bed. Which was a rare occurrence. Especially these days. And maybe he was over reacting. Maybe Raph just needed extra time to cool off. If he woke Don and they went looking for Raph, it would probably cause yet another argument.

Mikey decided to to go himself. Maybe he’d anger his red banded brother...but it was a risk he was willing to take. Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and used his shell cell to track Raph’s. He was definitely top side.

—-

Mikey moved quickly along the sewer. He tried Raph’s number again but still got no answer. Mikey picked up his pace. When his shell cell screen showed that he was close to Raph’s location he exited the sewer via the nearest ladder.

He was in a dark alleyway. The little light that indicated his brothers location blinked back at him. Raph was close. Mikey heard a soft groan. Moving quickly but carefully Mikey walked further into the alley. Raph was sprawled leaning against the alley wall with his eyes closed. He was hidden from view of the street by a dumpster.

“Raph!” Mikey exclaimed rushing to his brothers side and kneeling down to check for injuries.

Raph turned his head towards Mikey and groaned again. He didn’t open his eyes.

“Raph, Raph are you okay?” Mikey asked again. Not finding any injuries on his brother’s form.

“Mmm,” Raph responded.

Mikey wasn’t sure what had happened to his brother, until he recognised the smell. And saw the almost empty bottle.

“Are you kidding me? Raph are you drunk? Are you actually top side on your own, passed out drunk!” Mikey whispered harshly.

“Mi-Mike?” Raph replied groggily.

“Yes it’s me, you’re lucky it’s me and not the Foot,” Mikey said.

“I have a foot,” Raph responded “two mafter of fact,” Raph slurred.

Mikey put his head in his hands and sighed. _Okay_ _Raph_ _is_ _drunk_ , _we’re_ _top_ _side_ , _it’s_ _almost_ _daylight_ , Mikey thought. The sky was a lot lighter then it had been a few minutes before. Mikey picked up the bottle of straight vodka. The three quarters empty bottle of vodka.  _Raph’s_ _not_ _just_ _drunk_ ,  _he_   _is_ _hammered_ , Mikey thought to himself.

“Okay, we need to get home,” Mikey said as he put one of Raph’s arms over his shoulder and attempted to get them both onto their feet.

“Am home,” Raph muttered.

“No you’re not,” Mikey sighed. “Stand on you’re feet Raph,” Mikey added when Raph began to slide down the wall again.

“Told you I had feet,” Raph replied.

Mikey ignored Raph’s drunken rambling and pulled him up again.

“A little help would be nice,” Mikey told his brother as he moved them towards the manhole, that Mikey had used earlier. Mikey was grateful he hadn’t put the cover back on.

“‘Kay,” Raph replied, but didn’t really do anything to help Mikey move him.

Somehow Mikey managed to get them both down the ladder. But it ended with Mikey flat on his shell and his very heavy brother on top of him.

“Raph, Raph get off me,” Mikey said trying to wriggle free. “Raph, you’re hurting me,” Mikey said.

“Wha,” that seemed to rouse Raph a little, “Mikey? Mike...” Raph mumbled as he rolled of his orange clad brother.

Mikey took a second to get his breath back. He then climbed the ladder and closed the cover. Once he descended the ladder he tried to get his brother to his feet again.

“Come on, up” Mikey said as he pulled Raph.

This time Raph actually managed to get his own feet underneath him a bit.

“Wow, you really do have feet,” Mikey joked, pulling Raph’s arm over his shoulder again.

“Yeah, told ya, told ya,” Raph replied as they began walking down the edge of the sewer.

“What were you thinking bro?” Mikey asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Just sick of it,” Raph who seemed like he was slightly more coherent replied.

“Sick of what?” Mikey replied.

“Just, Donny always on my shell, and...” Raph trailed off.

”And?” Mikey prompted.

”Splinter sick, Leo...Leo’s gone,” Raph replied quietly.

“Raph...Leo, he’ll-he’ll come back. Splinter is getting better. And well. Donny’s just worried. You two both need to work things out,” Mikey replied.

“Can’t, always mess stuff up,” Raph replied sadly.

“No you don’t...” Mikey started.

Raph pulled out of Mikey grasp, and slid down the wall.

“Yeah, I do. Everything’s messed up. And I can’t make it better,” Raph replied.

Mikey felt his heart pang, Raph sounded close to tears. Mikey slid down the wall to sit next to his brother.

“I keep hurting ya’s, you and Donny. And nothings right. I-I...” Raph sobbed and flung himself into Mikey chest.

Mikey was stunned momentarily, and Raph sobbed again. Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Raphie, it’s okay,” Mikey tried to calm the crying turtle.

Raph just cried harder, “ I-I want,” Raph tried to speak.

“What Raphie, tell me?” Mikey said rubbing circles on Raph’s shell.

“I want Leo,” Raph body shook as he sobbed into Mikey’s chest.

Mikey fought back his own tears and squeezed Raph tight, “Me too, Raphie, me too.”

Mikey had no idea what else to say. So he just held his brother and let him cry.

——-

Mikey wasn’t sure how long they’d sat there for. But Raph had stopped sobbing finally and was quietly dozing on his chest. Mikey didn’t have the heart to wake him. But he knew he had to soon.

Mikey nearly jumped out of his skin when his shell cell rang. Raph groaned, but didn’t wake up. Mikey looked at the screen to see it flashing Donny’s name.

“Hey...” Mikey began.

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Came Donny’s worried voice.

“I...” Mikey started.

“Are you ok? Is Raph with you? I woke up and neither of you were here, and there’s no note!” Donny almost shouted.

“Don!” Mikey interrupted his worried brother. “I’m okay. I’m with Raph, I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note. I didn’t think I was going to be gone that long. I had to come get him...” Mikey tried to continue.

“Get him? Where are you?” Donny interrupted again.

“We’re in the sewer, he’s well...he’s drunk and honestly I think it’d be easier to get him home with your help,” Mikey replied.

“He’s drunk? Seriously? He’s got to be the most irresponsible...” Donny started.

“Hey,” Mikey interrupted this time. “He’s not doing too good,” Mikey added, hoping another argument wasn’t brewing.

“Mm fine,” Raph who had woken up to his brother on the phone mumbled, into Mikey’s chest.

Mikey patted his shell in response and continued talking to Donny, “We’re not that far away from home,” he told his purple wearing brother.

“I’m on my way, I’ll track you,” Donny replied, still sounding worried.

“Okay, thanks bro,” Mikey replied and hung up the phone.

“Donny’s on his way,” He told Raph.

“Great, more yelling...” Raph replied drowsily.

“No. He won’t if you don’t Raph,” Mikey replied.

“Mmm,” Raph replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Raph please,” Mikey asked.

“‘Kay,” Raph replied, slumping even more into Mikey’s side.

Mikey switch his phone to silent and typed a text message one handed.

**Donny** **seriously**...  
**I** **know** **he** **was** **stupid** ,  
**But** **please** **don’t** **start** **in** **on** **him**.  
**He** **was** **crying**...

Mikey sent the text to Donny. He knew Raph was overly emotional due to being so drunk. But he also knew that the alcohol had let Raph feel and express his real feelings. Mikey also realised that Raph wouldn’t want Donny to know that he’d been crying. But Mikey thought Don really needed to know.

Mikeys phone flashed a minute later.

**I** **promise.**

Donny texted back.

—-

Eventually Mikey heard footsteps. Living with his brothers his whole life meant Mikey easily recognised them as Don’s.

Donny rounded the corner, flashlight in one hand and his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Mikey greeted Donny tiredly.

“You okay? Donny asked kneeling down in front of both of his brothers.

“Yeah,” Mikey replied.

Donny sat the flashlight down so it provided enough light to see his brother’s properly, but making sure not to shine it in their eyes.

“Raph?” Donny began touching Raph’s shoulder gently, “you okay?”.

“‘M thirsty,” Raph replied.

“Okay, I’ve got water, Donny replied as he and Mikey got Raph straight against the wall.

Donny pulled a bottle from his bag, took the lid off and held it to Raph’s mouth. Raph took it from Donny and tried to down the whole bottle.

”Whoa,” Donny said taking it from Raph’s hands, “you’ll make yourself sick. You need to pace yourself.” Donny squeezed Raph’s shoulder comfortingly. “Let’s get you home,” Donny said looking worriedly at Raph.

“I’m so ready to get home,” Mikey said, as he and Don worked together to get Raph up between them.

Raph struggled to get his balance between his brothers, “got feet he mumbled”.

“You do Raphie,” Mikey replied.

Donny looked at them both quizzically.

Slowly they headed home.

——-

“He was really crying?” Donny who was sitting next to Raph’s sleeping form on the bed, whispered to Mikey.

“Yeah, he...it’s all getting a bit much. For all of us I think,” Mikey who was laying on the bed curled around Raph’s shell replied softly.

“I-I know we’re fighting a lot. I just I feel like... I just want Leo to come home,” Donny answered, reaching across Raph to take Mikey’s hand.

“Me too,” Mikey replied taking Dons hand and setting them down on Raph’s side.

“I just feel like we’re losing him too...” Donny said nodding towards Raph.

“Not going anywhere...” Raph mumbled into his pillow sleepily, as he curled his arm around his middle to hold onto both Mikey and Donny’s hands.

Donny bit his lip, blinking back tears.

Mikey squeezed their hands, “You know Raph,” Mikey began, a smile in his voice. “If you try to, I’ll take your feet,” Mikey giggled, smiling at Don.

“Haha very funny,” Raph replied grumpily, but he was smiling too.


	2. It Will Take Its Toll on All of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling slightly panicked Donny went to Raph’s door. He hesitated, Raph was extra angry lately and morning was never his best time of day. But Mikey wasn’t where he should be, and that was more important right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter continues the story but from Donny’s perspective...

6.20am and Donny was awake. He’d slept a lot longer then he thought he would. Which was pretty surprising considering how worked up he felt before going to bed, he thought he’d be up all night going over and over his latest fight with Raph. 

Somehow he’d slept for over 6 hours. Don was lucky to get 4 hours a night usually. Though even with the extra sleep he was still exhausted. Between Master Splinter’s illness, helping Mikey with Cowabunger Carl, his own job as a tech support, things that needed doing around the lair AND arguing with Raph on a constant bases. He felt run off his feet. And it was taking its toll for sure.

Donny stretched as he climbed out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Once finished he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. Then he continued on to check on Splinter. His Father had just woken also and thought he could manage to have a small breakfast. 

Donny sipped his coffee as he made Splinter some toast. Once his Sensei had eaten and was back asleep, Donny quickly ate as well. Then he made his way back upstairs to see if Mikey was awake yet. Mikey had a 10am Cowabunger Carl job. Donny thought it was pretty early for a kids party. But money was money. 

“Mikey,” Donny called as he knocked on his brother’s door. 

Hearing nothing in response Donny knocked again and opened the door. But the room was empty. Donny was slightly confused because Mikey was rarely up before 9 without being woken. Donny checked the bathroom for his brother. But Mikey wasn’t in there either. Donny was sure Mikey wasn’t anywhere else in the lair earlier, but he checked again anyway. And there was no sign of Mikey anywhere.

Donny went back to the kitchen and checked the fridge for a note. They always put notes on the fridge if they needed to leave one. But there was no note. 

Feeling slightly panicked Donny went to Raph’s door. He hesitated, Raph was extra angry lately and morning was never his best time of day. But Mikey wasn’t where he should be, and that was more important right now.

Donny knocked and pushed the door open. But Raph’s room was empty too. Donny’s panic jumped a notch, making him feel sick in the stomach. Raph had stormed out yesterday afternoon, and Donny hadn’t seen him since. Which was pretty normal now days. But it was 7.30 in the morning. Raph was usually back well before now. 

Donny headed for his room to grab his shell cell and opened Leo’s door on the way, just to make sure. The empty room just made him feel sicker.

Donny entered his own room and picked up his shell cell from his night stand. He called Mikey’s number. It rang a couple of times. Donny was so relieved to hear his brother’s voice on the other end.

Hey...” Mikey answered.

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Donny asked loudly, worry making his tone sharp.

“I...” Mikey started.

“Are you ok? Is Raph with you? I woke up and neither of you were here, and there’s no note!” Donny almost shouted.

“Don!” Mikey interrupted on the other end of the line, “I’m okay. I’m with Raph, I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note. I didn’t think I was going to be gone that long. I had to come get him...” his brother tried to continue.

“Get him? Where are you?” Donny interrupted again.

“We’re in the sewer, he’s well...he’s drunk and honestly I think it’d be easier to get him home with your help,” Mikey replied.

“He’s drunk? Seriously? He’s got to be the most irresponsible...” Donny started, becoming more angry by the moment.

“Hey,” Mikey interrupted this time. “He’s not doing too good”.

Donny felt his panic return. No matter how difficult things between himself and Raph had been lately. Donny loved his brother. 

“We’re not that far away from home,” Mikey continued.

Donny took a deep breath and replied “I’m on my way, I’ll track you”.

“Okay, thanks bro,” Mikey answered. 

——-

Donny gathered up his gear, his bag, some water and left Splinter a note on his nightstand, in case he woke up before they returned.

Donny was just exiting the lair when his shell cell text alert went off. Donny lent against the sewer wall as he read.

Donny seriously...  
I know he was stupid,  
But please don’t start in on him.  
He was crying...

Donny read the text several times. He felt awful. He knew he’d been on Raph’s case a lot. But Raph had been nothing but nasty and not helpful for months now. Every time Donny spoke to him it ended it an argument. Raph was never home. Donny felt like he was losing him too. So he tried to get Raph to be more involved in their family. But it just ended in them fighting. 

I promise.

Donny texted back.

——-

Getting Raph home had taken longer then it should have. They had to stop so he could throw up several times. By the time they got Raph to his room and laying down, Donny was ready for a nap himself.

But Donny had to get a bucket and a bottle of water for Raph. He had to get Mikey to lay down. No matter how fine Mikey said he was. The orange wearing turtle (who had been awake practically all night) was almost asleep on his feet. Donny finally talked him in to laying down, but Mikey would only do it if he could stay with Raph. Which Donny thought was for the best. 

Then Donny had to check Splinter. Who thankfully was still asleep. Don grabbed the note he’d left. He’d wake Splinter for lunch soon. 

Then Donny called the people who had booked Cowabunger Carl. He felt terrible disappointing a child, but what could he do. The parents seemed kind of understanding when he said they’d had a family emergency. And he offered Cowabunger Carl’s services free of charge for any upcoming event. 

Once that was taken care of he went to check on his brothers. Mikey was laying behind Raph curled around his shell. Donny sat down on the edge of Raph’s bed. Raph made a small noise but didn’t move. Donny was glad to see that Raph hadn’t thrown up again. 

Mikey turned his head and looked sleepily at Donny. 

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Donny asked, quietly.

“Dosed off for a few minutes,” Mikey whispered back.

They were quite for a while, before Don spoke softly again, “He was really crying?” 

“Yeah, he...it’s all getting a bit much. For all of us I think,” Mikey replied quietly.

“I-I know we’re fighting a lot. I just I feel like... I just want Leo to come home,” Donny answered, reaching across Raph to take Mikey’s hand. 

Donny just wanted things to be normal again. He wanted Leo to come home. He wanted his Father to get better and he wanted to stop fighting with Raph.

“Me too,” Mikey replied taking Dons hand and setting them down on Raph’s side.

“I just feel like we’re losing him too...” Donny said nodding towards Raph. 

Donny couldn’t help but feel like Raph was slipping away, every time he went out all night and slept all day. Donny panicked that they were losing him more and more.

“Not going anywhere...” Raph mumbled into his pillow sleepily, as he curled his arm around his middle to hold onto both Mikey and Donny’s hands.

Donny bit his lip, blinking back tears. He wanted to believe that. He really did. Maybe he could have the things he wanted...

Mikey broke the silence and squeezed both their hands, “You know Raph,” Mikey began a smile in his voice. “If you try, I’ll take you feet,” Mikey giggled, smiling at Don.

“Haha very funny,” Raph replied grumpily, but he was smiling too.

Don really had no idea what they were talking about. But right then he didn’t care. 

——-  
In the end Donny got one thing he wanted. 

Master Splinter got better. 

But

Leo still didn’t come home. 

And the fighting didn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might continue. I do have more of this story in my head.
> 
> NOTE: As you probably know Leo does eventually come home in the movie and this story isn’t changing that. It’s just that in the period of time this story is set he hasn’t yet. And the other turtles don’t know that he will eventually come home.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. On All of Us Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what you can go to hell Donatello! ‘Cause I don’t believe you. You wanna be a suck up Leo junior then go ahead,” Raph growled, shoving his brother hard enough to knock him back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph’s perspective.

8pm and Raph was taking his frustrations out on his punching bag. 

A few days had passed and the hangover from hell was over. Raph probably should have been feeling good.

Splinter was up and about a bit now. He felt well enough to leave his bed through the day and watch his shows in the living room.

Raph should have felt good about that. And he did. He was beyond glad that his Father was recovering. But that also meant that his Father felt well enough to lecture. And boy was he unhappy with what Raph had done.

Raph was pissed that Donny had told on him. He punched the bag harder. He knew what he had done was stupid. He didn’t need anyone else telling him that. Kicking his punching bag in anger, he stormed from the dojo. Raph didn’t even knock on the lab door as he pushed it open with more force then necessary.

Donny spun in his chair, a look of shock on his face at the sudden intrusion. Donny watched as Raph stomped up to his chair, stopping just a few steps away.

“Raph...” Donny started to speak, shock and anger making his tone sharp.

“Thanks a lot!” Raph snapped at his brother.

Donny looked back in confusion.

“Just had ta go running to Splinter didn’t ya,” Raph growled.

Donny stood from his chair, “Raph, I have no idea what you’re talking about”.

“Ha, sure,” Raph sneered, shoving Donny’s shoulder.

Donny glared at his brother, “I didn’t tell Splinter anything”.

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Raph snapped back. 

“I didn’t! I should have but I didn’t. All I did was leave a note so he wouldn’t wake up to an empty lair...” Donny replied crossing his arms.

“A note!” Raph interrupted. “That sure sounds like telling him ta me!”

“A note saying that we’d be back soon. And to call my shell cell if he needed anything. That’s all. AND he didn’t even see that, because he was still asleep when we got back. So don’t come storming in here, making accusations at me Raphael,” Donny spoke quickly and angrily.

“You know what you can go to hell Donatello! ‘Cause I don’t believe you. You wanna be a suck up Leo junior then go ahead,” Raph growled, shoving his brother hard enough to knock him back into his seat. 

Raph slammed the door loudly as he left.  
———- 

Raph avoided his brother’s even more after that. He hated it though.

He wanted to tell them about him being the Night Watcher. He’d wanted to tell them from the start. Especially Mikey. Mikey loved watching the news broadcasts about the vigilante. But Raph wasn’t supposed to be fighting. None of them were. Not until Leo came back. But honestly Raph was starting to doubt that he ever would.

And crime wasn’t taking a break. Innocent people needed him. Donny thought he wasn’t pulling his weight. But Raph believed that he was all those people had. 

Donny and Mikey had each other, they had their jobs.

All Raph had was the city.

——-

Things remained pretty tense. Splinter insisted on occasional family meals. Mikey insisted on family movie nights. 

But the tension was still there.

Raph and Don weren’t fighting as much. But that was mainly because they rarely engaged in conversation anymore.

Raph didn’t know how to fix it. 

——-

A few weeks after his topside bender, Raph watched Mikey from the balcony. His brother was excitedly watching the latest broadcast about the Night Watcher. It made Raph happy and sad at the same time to see Mikey so excited about it.

Raph noticed Donny come past wearing goggles on his head, sipping a drink and carrying his latest invention in his hand, “Why do you do this to yourself, Mikey? Those glory days are over. Forget about 'em. Get on with your life. Concentrate on your work,” Donny told their brother sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, yeah. Spoken like a true has-been,” Raph called down to his purple wearing brother, too irritated not to.

“Well, look who woke up. I suppose you think Nightwatcher is some kind of hero,” Donny replied.

Jumping down Raph moved towards Don his arms outstretched, “Beats sitting around doing nothin' while dirtbags run free,” he said, as he picked up a can from the table; crushing it and throwing it on the ground.

“I would love to know what it is that you do that's so great. At least, we're contributing around here. All you do is sleep all day.”

Here we go again, Raph thought. “Yeah, I do nothing. You're right. You got me all figured out,” he replied, pointing a finger in Don’s face.

“Well, I know that your rogue attitude has always been a source of contention to this team. You think fear is the best way to accomplish things, but you're wrong.”

“First of all, this "team" you speak of doesn't exist anymore. And second of all,” Raph stopped speaking and pretended to turn away. But instead of walking away he threw a punch in Donny’s direction; watching as Donny flinched; feeling satisfied. But also a little guilty.

“Raphael. Enough,” Splinter’s voice came sharply, from behind Raph.

“I think I made my point,” Raph said, as he headed back to his room.

“That doesn't prove anything,” Donny called to Raph’s retreating shell. “Why couldn't you send him away for training?” Don asked their Father

Which is it Donny. Do you feel like you’re losing me or do you want me to go, Raph thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Leo might be back next chapter. I wonder what he’ll think of all this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
